Tiberium Wars: Broken Wings
by DeltaCadimus
Summary: The Third Tiberium War is over. The Brotherhood of NOD and the Scrin are crushed. The Liquid Tiberium Bomb built by GDI wasn't used, and GDI itself is meet with a new hope. But what happens when GDI has to face another war? A war... from inside?


_Well, all o'ya, good morning, afternoon or evening, whatsoever._

_Most of you may not know me, I'm kinda new around here and this is my first attempt in fanfics. Anyway, like most C&C fanatics, I love C&C. However unlike the usual thing, I've decided to begin on a new approach. Since there's a whole lotta inside war in Nod, I've been thinking: Why not some civil war inside GDI? Then I've been thinking in a whole lotta ways to write this. Hopefully Tiberium Wars was released, and when I've played it, I saw the best shot in the conflict between Granger (Michael Ironside, our famous Starship Troopers' Rasczak) and Boyle (Billy Dee Williams, or Lando, for Star Wars fans)._

_As mentioned in the brief description, this fic is based on the GOOD GDI ending (Only happens if you win the Tiberium Wars' GDI campaign without using the Liquid Tib Bomb). I'm focusing specially on GDI in this fic, so NOD fans shouldn't expect any appearance of either Kane or his followers. If I use NOD, it's just for reference purposes. I might even bring some former C&C saga characters, though they'll be older. I think things might work out here. Or I might die trying._

_Anyways, enjoy and review:_

* * *

_**TIBERIUM WARS: BROKEN WINGS**__**  
**_

_**EPISODE I: ONE COIN, TWO SIDES**_

* * *

_"Heroes, villains, cruelty, kindness... All is just a mere matter of perspective."_

**GDI PENTAGON CENTRAL COMMAND, WASHINGTON DC**

**BLUE ZONE B-2**

**AUGUST 6TH, 2047**

He was watching the city out there, it's citizens celebrating an tremendous and "honorable" victory. It meant a sign: The Third Tiberium War was over. The terrorist faction called the Brotherhood of NOD was defeated, it's leader, the maniac man known only as Kane was presumed dead, their crusade to spread the virulent green crystal that changed the world was over. The off-world invaders known as the Scrin were defeated, yet their purpose was unknown. Nevertheless, none of these facts were compared to an only minor fact, but one that could change the Global Defense Initiative's history forever: The Liquid Tiberium Bomb, the most infamous weapon designed by NOD and then re-designed by an unauthorized GDI higher order and a team of GDI weapon scientists, wasn't fired. And for the unauthorized order, the responsible would finally pay his due.

General Jack Granger, a high-standing GDI officer in his 54 years old in charge of Blue Zone B-2, a presumed "secondary" GDI Central Command, rested easily on his office chair awaiting the return of Commander Lance Bader, responsible for the final victory against NOD and the Scrin, the battle that involved the GDI Liquid Tiberium Bomb. He smirked, as he was proud of himself, for he reminded Bader in his last transmission with the best words he could've mustered:

_"Commander, I just found out about Boyle's plan. Can't say I'm surprised. But as bad as things seem to be on that battlefield, I need you to resist in using that Liquid Tiberium bomb. It may end the war quickly, but a blast of that size in the world's largest Red Zone, the chain reaction could be cataclysmic."_

___"And here's the other thing: You use that bomb, and you're setting in motion a very dangerous precedent: We'll become dependant on Tiberium weapons, on Tiberium itself. And that's not who we are, that's not GDI. We fight with honor and courage. We fight to rid the world of Tiberium."_

_"Please consider this heavily, Bader."_

Granger reminded those words again and again. Funny though, it reminded him of a movie which a guy said: "If you can't do something smart, do something right.". He smirked again, as he had a sudden feeling of wanting to watch that movie again, and heard that Bader had done the right move, not the one that the other person, the responsible for re-building the bomb, wanted him to. GDI had spent nearly 52 years attempting to get rid of Tiberium ever since it came down in Italy in 1995. 52 years of a man versus alien nature war that could have ended earlier, were it not for Kane and NOD to be there to interfere, claiming Tiberium to be the "future" of humanity. 52 years of service to the world in protecting what remained of the human civilization from the foul touch of Tiberium and it's toxic effects, threatned by an incompetent politician and his wish to unleash a weapon made of the same thing GDI wanted to destroy. 52 years of sacrifices by scientist and soldier alike, that could be in vain, should that be weapon be released. If the Liquid Tiberium Bomb was used, it would be the beginning of the end for GDI: Millions would die, the public's faith in it's military would be instantly wiped off and whatever remained of NOD would use the example of the bomb's detonation to publicly humiliate GDI, either calling them "a bureaucratic version of the Brotherhood" or using it as propaganda, to incite millions of member to join the wicked cause of Kane, their "Messiah".

Suddenly he heard a voice, said by his most trusted right hand, InOps Lieutenant Sandra Telfair:

"General, we just got a transmission from Langley. Commander Bader and his strike force have landed, they're now unloading the Ox Transports."

"Good, call him and tell him to get here. Wanna meet him in person." Granger said, getting up from his chair. It was somewhat curious that Bader actually landed on the same Air Base he actually reclaimed from NOD. Sounded even like the Langley crew was owning Bader a favor.

"They'll take at least 6 hours to reach DC, sir." Telfair said.

"I don't care. All I want is to congratulate him and get him promoted personally, that boy Bader is just the type even a General want to salute him, all in pride and in person, Sandra."

"Yes sir." Sandra said, smirking. "Uhh, sir, just a question, should we be putting some decoration for him?"

Granger smirked, then said "Sounds like you gotta rest. Go home, Lieutenant."

"Good night, sir." Sandra, said, as she left the room.

* * *

**SIX HOURS LATER...**

The applause was unlike any other which was seen before. Surrounded by hand claps of every tactician, soldier, janitor, officer and scientist, 32 year-old Commander Lance Bader proudly walked into the sacred halls of the old Pentagon, as he passed through a television showing the W3N news program and it's anchor, the famous William Frank, transmitting Lance Bader's victory over the invaders. When he finally entered the briefing room, there was his superior officer and proud old man Jack Granger laying in his table, just ready to give Bader the congratulations he deserved.

"I gotta hand it to you, Commander, you beat the invaders and you did it the correct way. All the Towers are down, except the one in the Mid. The two combination of enemies working against us was just too much." Granger said, as Bader reminded that one. God only knows why NOD would actually work with the alien invaders to protect the main reason the aliens had come, but all of these alien towers needed to be taken down, specially the one Kane's lackeys were protecting, the Mediterranean Tower in the Italian Red Zone.

Eventually Tiberium infected the world so badly the GDI government had to re-draw all borderlines, dividing them by the status of Tiberium infestation. Red Zones were pratically the most infected, believed to be a lost cause for reclamation attempts. When the Scrin invaded, the Red Zones eventually became their Landing Zones. Yellow Zones were partially infected, but contained most of the Earth's human population. Nonetheless, the Yellow Zones were also devastated, if not by Tiberium, then by the destruction caused by both NOD and GDI, from civil unrests to main battles in the First and Second Tiberium Wars. The Yellow Zones were also recruitment pools for NOD, as they took advantadge of all the chaos to increase their numbers. Finally, there were the areas that weren't tainted by the green crystals' infestation (at least not before the beginning of the Third Tiberium War), the Blue Zones, which were pratically transformed in metropolises to accomodate the remaining GDI high-ranked and highly educated personnel, as well as the middle-class and the most wealthy civilian population on the planet. GDI acted on these zones, offering security, medical care, and military protection.

Bader, after some minutes of reflection, then asked: "Did your men reach the Tower, sir?"

"Yes. But unfortunately, by the time we fought our way to the Tower, the damn thing was impregnable." Granger said, and Bader put his head down, disappointed. Granger saw that Bader needed to cheer up, so he already began to say the thing he wanted to say later: "But good news is I've been assured that it's completely inert, completely harmless. Looks like we may never know what it was built for." Bader raised his head again. It was a meaning of hope. With the Scrin invasion halted thanks to the destruction of their Control Node, the Towers could never be activated. Good news, if those things were actually weapons or a means for the invaders to get their reinforcements, things they couldn't bring from orbit when they attacked.

"Anyway, not sure if you heard: Boyle resigned this morning." Granger continued as he got on his feet from the table, all proud. Justice for the responsible of the Tiberium Liquid Bomb had finally fallen down upon him. "He was about to face war crimes for authorizing the Liquid Tiberium Bomb, what a disaster that would've been." That was something to consider, not only because of the bomb, as it would have been the second major Liquid Tiberium explosion. The first explosion happened on Sarajevo, when GDI launched a major offensive on the main NOD headquarters, it's "Temple". When they've found out that Temple was impregnable, the Director of GDI ordered an Ion Cannon attack, despite Granger's attempts to not allow it's use. The Ion Cannon fired, and detonated the NOD Liquid Tiberium Bomb, spreading it's deadly effect over most of Eastern Europe and massacring millions of it's population, both GDI and NOD. Another Liquid Tiberium explosion also happened some years after the end of the Second Tiberium War in Australia, but since it only affected the continent and it didn't spread to other major continents, the GDI ruling council classified it as an isolated case.

"But GDI has new leadership now, and new hope." Granger said. Then he got close and handed a medal to Bader, saying "You're a hero, Commander, that'll be the way history remembers you. Now do me a favor and get your ass to Southern Cross to get your new office ready... Colonel. Congratulations, you deserved it. Dismissed." Granger concluded, and both smirked. Bader realized, for a long time, maybe, that it was more worth to serve GDI than Kane.

"Long I wished to serve under you, sir. Farewell, General." Bader said these final words as he made his final salute to Granger and exited to Briefing Room. In the modified words of a Brazilian President, Bader made his way out of the Pentagon... and into history.

However, what most people, even Granger, hadn't noticed, is that there was a camera transmitting it all. The images and sounds were being seen and heard from Iceland. They were being seen and heard from an isolated, highly protected bunker in Reykjavik. They were being seen and heard by Redmond Boyle, former Acting Director of GDI.

* * *

**GDI REINFORCED BUNKER, REYKJAVIK, ICELAND**

**BLUE ZONE B-15**

He slammed his hand on the table. For those who saw it, it was big trouble. Boyle was angry.

Well, "angry" wasn't exactly the right word. "Real Pissed Off" was more appropriate. After all, those under his command, including Colonel Max Davies, understood all the trouble he went into. It all began with an unfortunate incident. NOD secretly blew up the GDI Treasury, taking Boyle out of his vacation. Despite this fact, the GDI Council Director Kinsburg still wanted him on the Philadelphia. A stroke of luck, Boyle didn't reach the Spaceport in time, and the Philadelphia went down, killing the GDI Council, marking the return of Kane and the Brotherhood of NOD, and Boyle's ascension to full power in GDI. It wasn't either the military concerns, politics or moral or scientific courses that mattered to him. It was the public. Pure and simple. They wanted revenge on Kane for the Philadelphia and the massacre occured in the Blue Zones at the first days of the Third Tiberium War. He provided it, but at a terrible cost: The massacre of millions in Eastern Europe when he ordered the Ion Cannon attack in Sarajevo. Then the aliens came. He used the Ion Cannon again, but the aliens invaded. Who said he didn't try? Then the Tiberium Liquid Bomb, a weapon which he said that would be the best way of victory against the aliens. Now the Council gave him two options: resign or face the War Crimes Tribunal just because he attempted to help GDI. Boyle, in his opinion, shouldn't be the one to face the court. Another man should: Jack Granger.

It was no doubt Boyle never liked Granger at first sight. That man was a ruffian and a thorn in his side, like Achilles was to Agamemnon. Born a soldier, always a soldier. Never respected political authority, always acted behind his superior officers' backs and was a constant headache when it concerned the replacement of Second Tiberium War weaponry considered too expensive or even the matter concerning if GDI should or not lower it's threat level concerning NOD to low, when most believed Kane was dead. Then, when the war began, he already made Boyle look like an idiot to the press, for his circus act in North Africa. Then Granger arranges a way to ship Boyle into this frozen hellhole. And now, when the stakes were too high, Granger did actually overcome his simple request for Commander Lance Bader to do the "right thing". He even remembered what he said to him after listening to what Granger told Bader to do:

_"Let me tell you who we are, Bader. We are the ones the public has entrusted to protect them. We have a responsibility to uphold that trust! Yes, there are risks, yes there are casualties!! But this is WAR against an enemy unlike any mankind has ever seen!! If you don't do everything in your power, if you don't use EVERY asset available to end this war right now... then you are failing every man, woman and child on this planet!"_

_"I know why that fool Granger is actually hiding all of this! From you, from me, from all GDI, from ALL mankind! His concepts of honor taught to him by fools like General Locke or even Solomon think GDI can actually defeat the aliens and NOD without embracing change. This concept may have worked years ago, but now it is irrelevant! We found out almost too late that Earth isn't the only world fighting for Tiberium, for God's sake!! Unless we take some of the steps that maniac Kane has taken, and make some use of the potential Tiberium has, mankind will have their days counted, if not in this war, then in the future!!"_

_"I'm here begging to you because I know the decision your heart needs to take. Do the right thing, commander. It's all I can ask. Just do the right thing."_

Nonetheless, it was all in vain. And now, even Bader, the one Boyle trusted the most, had turned his back on him. And now he was being called a "hero" by the midia. Serving that moron Granger wasn't worthy of being called a hero. Serving him was more worthy of being called a lapdog. And now the new GDI Council, under the leadership of the former Secretary of Education Robert Gristpen was actually bowing before Granger, for him to actually occupy Boyle's own cargo!

Boyle remembered all these facts as he read the e-mail message Gristpen sent to him:

_"Director Boyle... or should we just say Mr. Boyle?"_

_"I know we aren't so straight to the point, but in situations concerning some serious problems, situations like yours, I'd say the Council isn't actually in the mood for simple talk. I suppose you remember the action General Jack Granger, officer responsible for handling the military forces in Washington DC, B-2, had opened against you for your reckless action in Sarajevo, correct? As you know, most of the Council's political staff have been getting a bit too concerned lately with the controversial results caused by your moves."_

_"Well, let's just say that your decision to authorize the use of that Liquid Tiberium Bomb without the Council's consent have made things look bad for you, Redmond. REAL bad. Three hours ago, the War Crimes Tribunal had authorized this action. I, as representative of the Tribunal, am writing this to tell you that you're now oficially under investigation for thirty-two charges of corruption, illegal and unauthorized Tiberium use, interference concerning GDI political and military chains of command, negligence which contributed to millions of deaths and ethic violation. Most of GDI's military High Command, as well as InOps and the Science Division have agreed with the Council."_

_"Those who were in the defense of your case attempted all alternatives, but the Council came to an immediate conclusion it's time for you to actually cease your activities as political member of the Global Defense Initiative. Since they respect and honor your relations with the late Director Kinsburg, they want me to tell you they're going to begin auditioning for judgement unless you willfully resign within the next six days. If you resign, they'll make sure all this mess is clean, but you won't be able to get back to politics, ever."_

_"Honestly, Mr. Boyle, I'm sorry, but this is how the system works. I'm sure you'll make the best choice, if you value whatever remains of your reputation among the GDI politicians."_

_"Respectfully,"_

_"Robert Gristpen, General Secretary of Political Affairs"__  
__"Global Defense Initiative."_

The thoughts of Boyle's upcoming dark future were interrupted by Colonel Davies when he said: "Director, our Comms boys just got a message from Sector 8 Airfield. Sounds like Gristpen arranged some transport and he's coming here."

The very thought of Gristpen's personal visit was no surprise for Boyle. In ten years of bureaucratic authority, shadowy negotiations concerning keeping some supposed-to-be retired TW2 weapons like the Wolverines and Titans in the Steel Talon Scandal and funding cuts for SpaceCom's "Ohio" project, the construction of a second Philadelphia, Robert Gristpen knew enough political maneuvers, cheats and tricks to fill up a NOD Flame Tank. Kind of the soldier-like politician, he knew politics could act behind the GDI Council's very nose, even when they retire or have already retired. He wanted to come personally to Reykjavik to make sure Boyle was out of business for good. Some minutes of silence had passed before Boyle had began to speak, with a sad face to complement it: "Thanks for warning me, Davies. But I fear, however, that our work hasn't still finished."

"What do you mean, sir?" Davies asked.

"GDI is under a serious threat again. And it's not in NOD or alien shape. A threat from the inside." Boyle said.

"Sir?"

"General Granger has by now betrayed GDI ever since he refused to willingly fire the Ion Cannon on Sarajevo. Now he's refusing that GDI must make a serious change, if there's any chance of survival."

"Director, are you referring to your decisions concerning the further exploration and use... of Tiberium?" Davies inquired. "Listen sir, uhh... You know I would support you for the best or the worst, but honestly, I think Granger is somehow correct. Most of the Initiative isn't just ready to exploit further the use of Tiberium like NOD does. They fear we might become just like that maniac Kane, completely dependant on those Tib Rocks."

Boyle had some reflection on this matter before he said: "It's already too late, Colonel. For better and for worse, GDI has already grown dependant on Tiberium ever since 2001, they're just afraid to admit they can't eradicate it completely. It has been their boom in advancement for years, destroying it would only mean the end of their little power play in industry, policy and economics. There's also the second point of view: GDI didn't eradicated Tiberium completely like they should have done ages ago because they're afraid of losing their 'purpose'. Nothing would make them angrier than the idea of having no use to the G-7 nations when Tiberium was wiped out. Because then they could decide that they wouldn't need GDI anymore." Davies somehow knew he was saying the truth. Since most believed NOD was a thing of the past, the containment of Tiberium was GDI's primary concern until 2032, and they've used this very reason time and time again so that the former United Nations vouchers could continue funding their scientific and military operations. Not to mention most of the modern 2047's infrastructure and technology was built from energy and materials extracted from the green crystal. "Those political and military idiots can say all they want, but GDI had lost it's honor ages before they even began. Mankind, maybe the entire universe, whatever they like it or not, needs Tiberium, just like we needed rich plutonium or oil before 1995."

"What are you planning sir?" Davies asked

"If the persistence of those GDI morons to keep their eyes shut had gone this far, then it's time we acted on our own. We've defended humanity before. But now... we will have to fight it if we hope to save them from themselves." Boyle answered.

"Are you suggesting we throw GDI in a... civil war??" Davies asked, shocked. Civil war was a common fact, but that was with NOD. GDI was another thing. The Initiative wasn't ready to face an internal struggle.

"Unfortunately, yes. But the question is: Is everyone here willing to fight by my side?" Boyle asked. Davies and his company weren't much of extreme loyalists, but were pretty close. They doubted the idea of GDI fighting against GDI, murdering their own friends and brothers. But with Granger's reckless government threatning all GDI had fought for, they knew the answer.

"If what you say is truth, sir, and GDI is at risk, then we can't afford to lose. We stand and fight." Davies answered.

"Good. But it still isn't the time to attack them. We must prepare ourselves. Now, I don't know much of military decisions, so I'll leave that to you, but we'll need every info and technology on both Tiberium and the Aliens." Boyle said. If they were to succeed, Boyle's newfound rebellion would need to stay ahead of GDI's military superiority, in terms of firepower. "That's why I want you to send two teams, one to Australia and another back to Italy. I've heard from some of their reports that there are ruins and abandoned alien structures the fool Bader left behind. Gather whatever technology you can grab. I also need you to collect all of NOD's knowledge on Tiberium, that should come really useful."

"Well, that can be arranged sir, but we have two major problems." Davies said. "The Science Division installation nearby may not be willing to work with us, neither the InOps base here. They might as well inform everything to the Council, should we attempt Iceland's takeover. With your permission, Director, I'd like to prepare a strike force for a simultaneous takeover at both instalations."

"So be it. Prepare your men. When all is prepared, head to Australia and Italy as first planned." Boyle said.

"But sir... What of Gristpen?" Davies asked. The General Secretary of GDI's Political Affairs Department was also a serious liability. Should GDI notice his disappearance for too long, they could send several search parties. The discovery of the renegade forces would only be a matter of time.

Boyle decided to take the chances. "Don't worry. He's my concern." he said.

"Yes sir." Davies said before saluting and leaving. For most of GDI, this rebellion, if found, needed to be crushed before GDI's authority could be doubted, specially if they were intent on making further use of Tiberium. For the 56 year old Afro-American politician, hope was on it's way to GDI, like a mail post. It was a major risk, though. Boyle's rebellion was a mere itch compared to the power of the rest of GDI. Gristpen and Granger were both resourceful, one wrong move and the world would fall right on the top of him. Regardless, the risks didn't matter. Retribution did.

And so a new threat had risen. GDI faced a war against fanatics and aliens, and protected mankind from both. Could they protect it from themselves?

The GDI Tiberiumnists were born.

* * *

**EPISODE II: HERO TERRORISTS ****-**** COMING SOON  
**

* * *

**  
**


End file.
